


Messianic velvet appreciation

by Querion



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/F, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2019-09-16 10:07:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16951983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Querion/pseuds/Querion
Summary: Captain Kathryn Janeway meets an alien race who idolizes her.This story is based on episodes the Raven, Omega Directive, Dark Frontier, Voyager Conspiracy and Imperfection.





	1. Not suitable for work

**Author's Note:**

> A silly thought which has turned into a fic. I hope you enjoy reading it.
> 
> Don`t forget to comment and give me a kudos. Thank you :)

The shiny star ship steadily cruised through the inky blackness of the Delta Quadrant space on its way home. It`s auburn haired captain sat in the Ready room, having retired here from the bridge a few hours ago. She looked up from the computer screen where she had been steadily tapping away for the past hour. The captain sat up and tiredly rubbed the back of her neck with a hand. It was such a slow day and Janeway secretly wished for some action. She was careful to not wish for too much of it, however, perhaps just one Borg cube to deal with would suffice, she mused and smiled to herself. Suddenly she heard Ensign Harry Kim, her Operations officer`s, hail from the bridge. 

 

Janeway jumped from her chair from behind the computer and was out of the Ready room in record time. She looked at the view screen and saw an armada of ten ships of various sizes had surrounded the Federation star ship. Janeway`s mouth went dry with fear at the sight of all the ships. Of course the fear was completely masked by the steely command mask which slammed onto her face. She wondered where the ships came from and why did they not detect them until now. The other strange thing was that the armada would have attacked by now but all they did was surround the Voyager and were yet to hail Janeway`s ship. This was a very unusual occurrence out here in the Delta Quadrant where most aliens shot first and asked questions later. 

 

"Harry, hail the lead ship!" Janeway ordered the Operations officer. Harry`s finger lightly tapped on the screen with blinking multi coloured lights. Suddenly the inky blackness of space disappeared from the view screen to be replaced by the face of a young alien woman. 

"I am Kathryn Janeway, captain of this vessel. Why is your armada of ships pursuing us?" Janeway leveled blue gray eyes at the alien on the screen.

 

The alien on the screen smiled at the captain but said nothing. In fact she seemed to be in awe of the intrepid captain. As if she had seen her idol. The look reminded Kathryn of the time when Seven saw omega molecules stabilize for three point two seconds. Seven`s expression was adorable but the same expression on the alien`s face was unsettling to Janeway. She turned around at her bridge officers to try and gauge what they were thinking. Tuvok had his usual expression, which was no expression at all. Chakotay`s brows were furrowed, indicating puzzlement. 

 

Janeway and the alien continued to stare at each other as if in a staring contest for a few minutes. Finally Janeway saw another alien, another female, much older than the current one. The older one moved forward until her face filled the view screen.

"Hello, captain Kathryn Janeway. Pardon my underling. She is too fascinated to finally have met you. I am Norice Clitora of the Tarvani people. We believe we have finally found you, our Messiah. We have searched for so long, followed wherever you went and watched you fight battles against your enemies. Our sacred scrolls have indicated stories of your return to our home world after a long voyage and conquering your enemies with bolts of lightning and thunder. Your return on the twenty fifth rotation is well documented and we welcome you for making a physical appearance before the designated date. Welcome, Messiah." The alien and others behind her on the bridge of her ship bowed in worship. They chanted something the universal translator of the Voyager`s bridge crew was having trouble interpreting. The closest translation seemed to be: All hail the red haired one. Hail to our Great Mother who will bring healing, hope and fulfillment of all our wishes. All hail the embodiment of Sappho." The chant ended. The leading alien, Norice, looked expectantly at captain Janeway, as if expecting the captain to start granting their wishes.

 

Janeway wanted to laugh, rage at the absurdity of it all, but as a trained Star ship captain, all she did was pinch the bridge of her nose, an outward sign of frustration. Janeway felt, rather than saw, her bridge crew laugh silently at what was happening on the bridge of the alien ship. They seemed to secretly enjoy this. Her bridge crew seemed amused at the aliens but Janeway was not. She has to clarify the situation. She was not these people`s messiah, or whatever they thought she was to them.

 

Janeway was disconcerted by the act. Clearly these people were highly religious, which reminded her of the Bajorans back in the Alpha Quadrant. Why were they worshiping her? She was at a loss for words. She looked around then Tuvok caught her attention. He raised an eye brow and cleared his throat.

"Yes, Tuvok?" Janeway said suspecting that her security chief wanted to say something.

"It is prudent to play along in such circumstances. That way we will learn more about them." He wihispered in even tones.

"Are you suggesting that i pretend to be what i am not?" She raised an eye brow at him.

"An information gathering act, captain."

"Gee, thanks Tuvok. Are you getting rid of me already?"

"Merely assisting you, captain."

 

Captain Janeway looked around on the bridge and saw her astrometrics officer looking at her with concern. Without thinking Kathryn stretched an arm towards the younger woman. Seven of Nine, who was standing at the engineering station, automatically reached her hand to clasp Janeway`s. Kathryn looked back at the alien ship.

"Sorry, ladies. I cannot be your Messiah. You have mistaken me for someone else. I have a mate." 

 

The bridge crew looked at the captain in surprise. None of them had ever seen her holding a crew man`s hand in such an intimate way, let alone this crew man`s hand. Unbeknownst to her, the bridge crew had adopted their own version of the alien`s expression. Janeway carefully watched the Tarvanis`s reaction. They seemed to like whatever the Intrepid captain did. Finally Janeway looked at her hand still holding Seven`s. Seven had an adorable expression on her face, a small smile which lit up her whole face.

"Oh, dear. What have i done?" Janeway thought to herself.

"Lo, she has a mate, just as the scrolls stated!" Clitora said in excitement. She quickly reached behind her where another alien stood and kissed the other woman soundly on the lips. The kiss went on forever and soon the other women joined in the kissing frenzy where they kissed their mates enthusiastically right on their bridge. Janeway had quickly let go of Seven`s hand, not before the Borg woman had squeezed the elegant hand. 

 

Captain Janeway was sure she has never blushed this hard before as she looked at the erotic sight before her on the view screen. It was like watching porn on duty, a not suitable for work scene.

"Harry, shut the view screen and switch to audio!" She said and to her dismay Janeway believed she sounded breathless.

 

Harry Kim did as ordered but that was proven to be the wrong course of action as the moaning and groaning sounds were as bad as the visual display Harry had just turned off.

"Shut off audio, Ensign!" Janeway almost snapped at her officer.

"Aye, Ma`am." Kim recognized that this may be crunch time and did as ordered.

"That`s better." She said with relief.

 

Janeway saw Chakotay`s dimples grow deeper, in a suspicious smile? 

"Commander, may i see you in the Ready room?" She said as she walked away from the command centre to the Ready room.

 

Once in the Ready room Janeway leveled a force five stare at her second in command when she saw what he was doing. The commander was laughing.

"Forgive me, captain. This is so unusual it deserves further investigation, don`t you think?" Chakotay said to cover his mirth.

"Yeah, that my first officer is leading my bridge crew into childish thinking?"

"What do you mean, Kathryn? We don`t usually get this treatment out here in the Delta Quadrant. I think you should pursue, i mean, investigate this."

"No, you`re all perverts, that`s what i mean. Don`t you think this ridiculous horse play has gone long enough? We will have a staff meeting in fifteen minutes. Please arrange for all department heads and the bridge crew to meet me in the Conference room." That set off her first officer into a laughing bout. 

 

Janeway stood in the middle of her Ready room, arms across her chest as she watched Chakotay laugh uncontrollably. If she was to think more about her current situation, Janeway knew she was flattered by the aliens, just a little bit.


	2. Preparation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain Janeway prepares to go on an information gathering mission.

Fifteen minutes later the Voyager`s conference room was filled with departmental heads and the bridge crew to discuss their latest predicament. Janeway sat at her usual place at the head of the table, Chakotay sat next to her. Seven of Nine sat directly opposite to Janeway. 

 

The young woman secretly liked to watch the captain without Janeway actually knowing she was doing so. Seven would check the captain`s facial expressions, her lips as they move to form different words, the smoky voice as she spoke and the voice inflections which usually matched her facial expressions, the cadence of her speech and the timbre of her voice. The light source directly above the captain`s head which reflected beautiful shades in Kathryn`s hair causing an ethereal glow. The engineers at Utopia Planetia seemed to have designed this room just for Kathryn, it seemed to Seven. Her gaze would drop to Janeway`s neck and below, to the captain`s chest. Seven watched the rise and fall of Janeway`s chest as she spoke, the mounds hidden away from Seven, under the command jacket she wore. The astrometrics officer could lose herself in these little activities but she was sure to be alert and concentrate on the task at hand which was to pay attention to what Janeway was talking about. 

 

She may have missed something when the captain seemed to have suddenly stopped talking and was patiently looking at her, as if expecting something from Seven. When Seven of Nine looked around the conference room, she noted, to her dismay, that all gathered had equal expressions to what the captain had on their faces and were looking at her. She may have lapsed in her attention after all. `Crap!` Seven thought. She did not even said or thought of crass words such as this one. It must have come from species 5618, Human, one of her assimilation victims, no doubt. 

"I...could you repeat what you just said captain, please?" Seven said politely. She must have said the right thing because Janeway had a cute smile on her face.

"I want to know if you have heard of the Tarvani people?" Janeway elucidated.

"Yes, the Tarvani, species 197B. They were one of the unusual races the Collective had ever come across. They are a race of females but initially they also had males. When this race procreates, like humans, the zygotes start off life as females and as they change to blastocysts then to fetuses, somewhere in the developmental stage, sex differentiation occurs and some become males while others become females. An evil geneticist changed all that. She figured out a way to suppress the "y" part of the xy sex chromosome and enhanced the development of the "xx" chromosome. This led to all offspring becoming female. They procreate by means of parthenogenesis and are experts in the field of Genetics and have put all their efforts and resources into this field, captain." Seven had left out a lot of details, wanting to only concentrate on the relevant part of this race of aliens. She had left out things like the race placing a great emphasis on proving one`s worth and place in society by their sexual prowess, voracious sexual appetites which reminded Seven of the Klingons of the Alpha Quadrant. The young woman felt that these were things Janeway may want to know later, most preferably in private such as the captain`s quarters. Seven was sure of this even though she did not know why she felt this way.

"I see. So, did the Collective find out who the evil geneticist was?" Janeway`s curiosity piqued. It was a blessing and a curse to her. It had made her into a great captain, brilliant engineer, a master tactician and a brilliant speaker but sometimes she did not know when to stop.

"We should investigate." She simply said and asked her chief of security to accompany her to the lead alien ship after she had talked to Norice Clitora. 

 

After the meeting was over, Tuvok and Chakotay waited for Janeway who was looking down at a padd which Seven had given her. It had all the additional information on the Tarvani, which the young woman had left out when she talked about them earlier on. 

 

When the captain looked up she saw her two officers standing before her with their hands behind their backs, waiting.

"How can i help you, gentlemen?" She placed the padd on the table in front of her.

"We feel this could be a dangerous mission. It may seem innocent now but we still don`t know a lot about these people. Could you take Seven of Nine with you? I trust in Tuvok`s ability in protecting you but this is a race of females, perhaps having a female bodyguard is the best way to go about it?" Chakotay said. 

"Hmm, and do you feel the same way, Mr Tuvok?"

"Yes, captain."

"Is that it, just yes, captain, Old Friend?"

"Yes. Having a female bodyguard is the most logical course of action." The tall dusky security chief said with much patience and a bit of tolerance as he always did. Sometimes Tuvok thought his friend was being deliberately obtuse but in this case looks were deceiving. He had been cataloging the captain`s and the astrometrics` officer`s reactions when around each other and away from each other. When Seven first joined the Voyager crew she started to constantly fight against Janeway`s decisions on everything. This turned into huge disagreements between the two, to the point that Tuvok was on a constant watch, placing discreet bodyguards to keep an eye on both Janeway and Seven. He wondered whether this threatened the ship`s security. 

 

Finally with a lot of research into the cause of the two women`s fights led to a deeper cause. Tuvok had asked both on separate occasions and indirectly on the cause of their fights. Janeway claimed it was Seven`s refusal to obey the chain of command while Seven claimed that annoying the captain offered interesting philosophical discussions. He had come to the conclusion that the two, in fact, were very much alike and were in love with each other, yet did not consciously know about it or were simply suppressing the love and channeling it into arguments instead. Tuvok had concluded that Humans were extremely illogical. He wondered how they had managed to continue to evolve and thrive with such an illogical trait all these centuries.

"Absolutely not! I am going into an unknown ship to take me to an unknown alien world. I will not endanger any member of the crew. Tuvok, i chose you because you are capable of handling situations objectively, unlike humans." Janeway said with conviction but deep down she was afraid of losing Seven again as she had recently lost the young woman to the Borg Collective when Seven was coerced to return to the Hive mind. The captain did not want the repetition of that action. 

 

Chakotay sighed. Janeway was as stubborn as a dry, unyielding bed rock. 

"Kathryn, please take Seven with you, if she disobeys you, feel free to beat her into submission..." The man blushed when he realized what he had just said and how the captain was going to interpret it. Tuvok only raised an eye brow at what the first officer said.

"That`s an interesting Freudian slip, commander. Do you think i go about beating my astrometrics officer into submission?" 

"Well, it`s either Seven or we involve the Doctor." Chakotay said cryptically.

"Somehow i don`t think i can stand any one of those Klingon arias!" Janeway exclaimed in disgust.

"What we mean is that he relieves you of command and we simply blast our way out of here." The first officer said dryly, "but somehow i don`t think you would want to pass up a chance of investigating these new lifeforms."

"Very well, you make good arguments both of you. I will take Seven of Nine to the lead ship of the Tarvani. We leave in an hour. Dismissed."


	3. Covenant Of The Mothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janeway beams over to the alien ship..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos and comments :)

Captain Janeway stood on the bridge of her ship in full dress uniform. Seven of Nine wore a black turtle neck top, a black vest with a multitude of secret compartments and pockets, a pair of black trousers which also possessed many pockets. The look was completed with a pair of black combat boots. Her hair was neatly done in a French twist. Janeway turned to look at her astrometrics officer and friend to see a completely transformed and sexy woman.

"Sexy?" Her little voice asked but Janeway ignored it but she had to agree, albeit grudgingly, that the woman now standing behind her was the most beautiful person she has ever seen. The black outfit and silver implants contrasted with the fairness of her skin and the golden blonde hair causing a beautiful amalgamation of colours. It only took a few seconds for the captain to make those conclusion of her friend and body guard.

"Are you all set, Seven?" Janeway smiled then looked ahead towards the view screen.

"Yes, Captain." Seven of Nine was trying hard not to stare at the captain in her dress uniform. She wondered what the Tarvani would think of Janeway dressed in such a manner.

"Harry, turn on the view screen and open a channel to the Covenant Of The Mothers." Janeway had studied the information Tuvok and his intelligence managed to get from the armada of ships and had learned that the Tarvani people were even more religious than the Bajorans and Klingons, bordering on superstition. Their ship names reflected their religious beliefs and their sexuality, that they were comfortable in expressing themselves so openly without shame or embarrassment.

 

The captain recalled that she was glad she had chosen to read the Tarvani report and the ship names while in her quarters the previous evening if judging by the amount of coffee Janeway had coughed up through her nose was any indication of it. She already knew that she was to meet the Tarvani elders on the lead ship called The Covenant Of The Mothers. To Voyager's port were The Covenant Of The Mothers, The Perfect Orgasm, The Holy Boob, The Rear End and The Cessation. To the starboard bow were The Tantalising Titty, The Velvet Glory, The Commencement Of Womanhood, The Wise And Gray and The Bountiful Bum.

 

Janeway had recovered from choking on her coffee and continued to read Tuvok's report. The Tarvani named their ships after important religious festivals and rites of passage into various stages of a woman's developmental stages of life. One particular ship in the group, a small one, was coloured in hues of reds and pinks and was even shaped like a woman's...Janeway did not want to think of that now. She was just glad that she was going on the lead ship, the Covenant Of The Mothers. At least that was a decent name. She had a mission to accomplish and that required a clear mind.

"Aye, Captain."

"Captain Janeway to the Covenant Of The Mothers. Please respond?'

"Leader Norice Clitora, here. We are prepared for your arrival, O Messiah." She said reverently then bowed in submission.

 

Janeway turned to Tuvok who was standing at the tactical station and nodded slightly. The bridge crew saw the captain and astrometrics officer disappear from Voyager's bridge and materialize on The Covenant Of The Mothers.


	4. Alien reception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janeway beams to the Covenant Of The Mothers, smut ensues...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. Same old story of juggling life and play. I hope you all had a lovely time during the holidays :)
> 
> Here`s a short chapter of the ongoing story. Don`t read it if you don`t like smut ;)

The Voyager`s captain and her astrometrics officer materialized in the middle of the bridge of the Covenant Of The Mothers. Janeway looked around and saw a full armed guard standing by in formation. They wore a full regalia of a scaly silver body armour and headgear which reminded Janeway of the ancient Terran knight`s armour. 

`Oh, this is bad.` The captain thought to herself. She then turned a full 360 degree turn and raised her right arm towards the armed guards in salute. It turned out to be a tactical mistake because the action was mistaken as an act of benediction to the Tarvani guards and all on the ship. They bowed down low and raised themselves several times. The act was repeated seven times. After the seventh bow Leader Norice Clitora walked forward to stand before Janeway.

"Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Federation peoples, we are so honoured to receive you, O Messiah. Our sacred scrolls of Arrows and Tingles predicted that you will do this exact act as soon as you stepped onto our lead ship. Welcome to our humble corner of the galaxy. You and your Bonded One will accompany us to the Tarvani homeworld, only a few parsecs from here, as you already know. I will escort you to your quarters where you will find the scrolls you asked for. We, your humble servants, are at your service." The Leader and captain of the Covenant Of The Mothers said. She stretched herself and tugged at the silver armour she wore, seemingly for this particular ceremony, and turned towards her helms-woman who looked out of place as she was wearing a tunic and loose fitting trousers.

"Let us welcome our Messiah in the first traditional edict or commandment as you prefer to call it, Messiah," She turned to Janeway then back to the helms-woman, Terna Titty. The pilot smiled at Clitora knowingly and left her post to join the Elder and captain, Norice Clitora, in the middle of the bridge.

 

Captain Kathryn Janeway and her astrometrics officer were treated to the most unusual of religious rituals. Clitora and Titty started kissing. The act started off as a simple peck on the lips then as seconds turned to more seconds the embrace became more and more intense. Janeway felt flushed but soon her command training kicked in. She stole a sideways glance towards Seven. She noted that the young woman was watching the whole ritual with great fascination. Kathryn knew that if she survived this without any uncaptain-like incident, she will face interesting philosophical discussions with the young woman. Janeway looked back towards the kissing pair. She noted that they were now breathing deeply, eyes were closed and things were getting seriously intimate.

 

The leader of the Armed Guards stepped forward to explain the ritual to Janeway, for Seven`s benefit, that this was the holiest of all rituals, where two females have to perform a sexual act in view of the guards and the Messiah. Of course this would be the first time they saw their Messiah in person but it was required to perform this ritual once a revolution, which Seven understood as a year. It was believed that the bonding brought about rain for their crops, the energy released during climax helped heal the sick and the cries and rhythmic actions were a direct connection to the Great Mother herself, The Mother who created the Tarvani home world and the colonies and settlements. The Mother single handedly did this for millenia then she decided to appoint a Messiah to visit the Tarvani. The Messiah came in different forms to trick the people and test their faith. This time she was in the form of a redheaded Starfleet captain from the Alpha Quadrant. The Tarvani were particularly excited because their Messiah had red hair which has never happened before as all Tarvani had raven hair. Seven bowed her head in respect but she already knew this species` obsession with sex, religion and the fascination of the female body. She was interested to see how her reserved captain would take this public orgy in. Seven knew that all Starfleet officers are trained to respect alien rituals. She wondered what the captain would do. Will she jump on her and `have her way with Seven?` The young woman smiled to herself. She thought that would be the most logical course of action considering where they were and what was going on around them.

 

Clitora undid the fasteners at the front of her companion`s tunic. She pulled the garment aside to reveal very human looking breasts. Janeway tried her best to not stare at what she thought were the most enticing female breasts she had ever seen. Large nipples poked out proudly and invitingly to the female now hovering over the female lying in supine position. Her mind conjured up Seven lying topless on the captain`s bed on Voyager. The captain shook her head to clear it of the very uncaptainlike image her stubborn brain conjured up. It was becoming difficult for the Starfleet captain to concentrate on anything when Clitora had laid her lover on the deck and was hovering over her with a scrumptious nipple between her plump lips. The Covenant Of The Mother`s captain moaned and groaned as she sucked on the largest nipple Janeway had ever seen into her mouth. The alien`s other hand had disappeared into the prone female`s loose trousers and it was obvious what the fingers were doing. Soon a long moan was heard followed by howling like sounds as the alien on the floor spasmed in orgasmic bliss while Clitora stood up from her lover. She raised her right arm much as Janeway did and all the guards yelled "Yaaaaah!!" Then the guards went ahead and made love to their lovers much the same way as Clitora had done. Janeway wondered how much longer she was to endure such torture especially with her astrometrics officer standing right next to her. 

"Oh, god!" Janeway groaned silently, to herself, but the Tarvani and Seven`s enhanced hearing picked up what the Messiah said and took it for approval of what the two were doing on the ship`s deck. The Armed Guard paired up and Janeway heard clattering of armours as the alien females undressed and heeded to the Messiah`s bidding.

"Captain, are you alright?" Seven asked but her heightened sense of smell knew exactly what was going on as it picked up the scent of the other woman`s arousal.

"Oh dear!" Janeway thought.

"Yes Seven, i`m fine." She said in clipped tones as she concentrated all her energies to control her rebelling body.

The astrometrics officer simply raised an eye brow.


	5. The bodyguard`s function

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janeway and her newly appointed bodyguard get to know each other, uh, quite well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. Here`s a new chapter ;)

The trip to the Tarvani Homeworld at warp seven took three days. Captain Janeway and her astrometrics officer were settled in the large and luxurious guest quarters. Unfortunately there was only one large bed. When Janeway saw the bed she inwardly panicked. Obviously the Tarvani had assumed that Seven was her "bonded one" so they made preparations for their stay accordingly. The captain dropped her small bag on the bed and walked to the large view screen. She watched Seven follow her actions in the corner of her eye. Kathryn felt hot and wondered whether the environmental systems have malfunctioned on the Covenant Of The Mothers. 

" _Captain, are you well?"_ The concerned astrometrics officer and newly appointed bodyguard to the captain asked, concern tingeing he voice.

" _You want the official version or the hidden one?"_ Seven noted laughter in the captain`s tone.

" _Both, please?"_ Seven asked politely and inched closer to Janeway until she was standing only a few centimeters behind the older woman. Seven had the urge to hug the woman from behind and kiss the delectable ears she was now staring. Unknown to the younger woman, Janeway was looking at their reflection on the view screen. She thought they looked like a perfect couple, then a moment later reality came down crashing on her when she remembered that she was yet to bring her crew home. Home to the Alpha Quadrant.

Janeway continued to watch their reflection. She saw the young woman`s reflection reaching a hand and gently touch her hair. Kathryn smiled and wondered whether Seven was aware of their reflected images.

 

Mirror Seven touched the hair then moved closer and sniffed it with her eyes closed. Janeway shivered and closed her eyes and relaxed into the heat of the woman she knew was behind her. Mirror Kathryn leaned against her companion fully. The soft bosom was warm and inviting it made Janeway moan with a satisfied sigh.

 _"Kathryn."_ A quiet moan was elicited by the real Seven as she took another deep breath of the lavender scented hair. There was another scent which intoxicated Seven, a scent she knew as Kathryn`s very own which her enhanced olfactory function detected.

Janeway was hot and bothered probably because of what she saw earlier in the day on the Covenant Of The Mothers` bridge. In fact when she looked at mirror Kathryn and Mirror Seven, they both seemed to be in a similar predicament if judging by how they wiggled and twisted erotically in each others` arms was any indication of it.

 _"Why don`t you just kiss her, Seven? She`s waiting for you. In fact she`s been waiting for you for a very long time. She`s probably exhausted by now."_ Kathryn spoke to the reflection of Seven. 

" _Are you talking to me or her, Kathryn?"_

" _Both."_ That was the simple reply Seven of Nine was waiting for.

 

The bodyguard remained standing behind the shorter woman and held her by the shoulders. She licked the back of her neck alternating with little nips and kisses until she heard the other woman shiver and groan in appreciation. Janeway felt her nipples tighten. How did Seven know this was one of Kathryn`s erotic zones. 

Kathryn continued to watch their reflection. She was increasingly getting hot and wet as arousal arose in her. She wiggled on the embrace wanting to turn over so she could face Seven.

" _No, captain. Remain where you are. I want  you to see yourself climax."_  The younger woman said and continued her kissing journey on Kathryn`s jaw then an ear. The woman sucked the whole ear shell into her hot mouth and groaned at the taste. She felt Kathryn shiver some more.

 _"Kathryn!"_  Seven said reverently as she continued to kiss her commanding officer.

" _Seven!"_ Kathryn moaned some more. She wanted to be touched more but was still restraining herself. Seven seemed to have sensed it so she decided to change strategies. Perhaps she should kiss Kathryn on the lips and see what happens. Seven swiftly turned the other woman in her arms and saw that her eyes were closed in concentration. The young woman was happy as it seemed to be a good sign.

Seven kissed Kathryn on the lips much as she saw captain Norice Clitora do to her partner on the bridge. She had restricted access to Kathryn`s body, however, so to correct this error Janeway`s bodyguard decided to shed off layers of Kathryn`s uniform. She gently licked the other woman`s lips and Janeway opened her mouth to let her in. Seven reached in and found Kathryn`s tongue which she sucked on enthusiastically. 

 

Janeway`s arms had gone round to Seven`s waist to hold on for dear life. She was getting wetter by the minute. Perhaps it was best to let her body go for now, Kathryn thought hazily. Seven`s hands were now on her command jacket. She slowly undid the zip fastener and peeled it off her commanding officer`s shoulders leaving the purple undershirt. Seven held it with both hands from the captain`s waist, un-tucking it in the process and pulled it all the way up over the shoulders, head and completely off. This was all done in under three seconds. Then she continued to kiss the woman deeply. Seven noted the lacy bra which nestled full breasts, she estimated they were smaller than hers but quite aesthetically pleasing. She wanted to touch them, correction, she must touch them.

Janeway, in her dazed state, lowered the bra straps and pushed the material down to her waist. Seven stopped kissing her lover and growled in appreciation at what she saw. Full breasts spilled out of their confinement with hard buds standing at alert, daring the other woman to ignore them. It would be futile, Seven knew. She smiled and licked her lips.

 _"Kathryn, may i touch these? Will it hurt?_ Even in her dazed state Kathryn thought that was a ridiculous question to ask.

" _I would prefer if you didn`t!"_ She said distractedly while her lips had taken over Seven`s. She kissed the bodyguard soundly until the younger woman almost lost focus of what she had set up to do.

 _"You talk in jest, Kathryn. These are fully erect and require my attention to soothe them. Do they not?"_ Seven said as she was now playing with the breasts. Freckles dusted the gorgeous breasts and Seven set to kiss every one of them. She then lightly sucked on one while her thumb and index finger played with the other.

" _Then by all means, soothe them, suck them. Uuuh! Please, Darling, i can`t stand up any longer...!"_ Janeway cried as her knee joints lost cohesion. She fell backwards where her lover held her up firmly but gently and carried her over to the large bed where she deposited her precious cargo.

 

Janeway was breathing harshly. She kicked off her boots and took off her black uniform trousers and panties which were now soaking beyond belief. Janeway knew she had no problem with lubrication but this was ridiculous. Her engorged lower lips throbbed with excitement.

" _Seven, please!"_ Seven was now hovering above the highly aroused woman. She splayed her lover`s legs wide apart and saw the throbbing, moist and engorged labia waiting for her to play with. The erect clitoris was still under its hood. Seven wondered whether Kathryn was one of the women who wore their clits deep. She had the urge to place her mouth there and service the captain. She knew those were not the most romantic terms to use in such a situation but she did not care. She must feast on Kathryn`s offerings. 

Seven kissed both breasts and moved further down her lover`s torso until she reached the dark tuft between her legs. She combed through it and made a note to style it for Kathryn one day. Seven reached down and swiped her tongue at the moisture she found there. It had the consistency of diluted glue, slightly thicker than water and the taste was sweet and salty. The scent was intoxicating Seven briefly considered of capturing it and turn it into a scent she could wear. She however discarded the idea knowing that her lover may not entertain the idea. The best time to ask her was now while Kathryn`s mind was under hormonal influence.

" _Kathryn, i want to turn your scent into perfume. Do you accept?"_ When Seven sat up she saw her lover was fondling her breasts and moaning in need. So the young woman decided to put her scientific curiosity aside.

" _By all means, do! Just fuck me, Seven."  The captain said urgently_.

" _Very well."_ Seven said and set off to play her commanding officer like a musical instrument.

 

Seven of Nine kissed the larger outer engorged labia then she parted them aside to reveal the smaller inner ones. She sucked on one then another. Then she lapped at them a few more times. Seven saw the hood above and moved it backwards to reveal the clitoris. She played with it for a few seconds then she held it between her lips. Seven did not expect to hear the keening cry above her as the woman`s pelves thrust up and down enthusiastically as Kathryn came strongly in Seven`s mouth. 

The Borg woman happily licked up all Kathryn had to offer.

 _"Um, sorry about that."_ Kathryn said sheepishly.  _"It was unexpected but thank you, Seven."_ Janeway lay where she was, her legs still spread apart. The inhibitions she had when they first started out had flown out of the alien ship`s airlock. Seven came up to lie next to her. She kissed her lover on the mouth hotly where Janeway tasted her own juices and scrunched her face in disgust. When they stopped kissing Kathryn asked her lover what she thought of lovemaking in this manner and what Seven thought of her taste.

" _If i could be sustained on your fluids i would gladly do so all my life, Kathryn."_ The young woman said solemnly.

 _"I knew you were a keeper."_ Janeway laughed and hugged her. A few moments later.

" _Kathryn, may i fuck you again? I cannot get enough of your taste and scent and besides you climaxed without warning before i had finished what i wanted to do."_

 

 Janeway blushed but she looked straight in her lover`s eye and said " _...because i love you, i have loved you for so long my body just reacted naturally to your touch, my Darling Borg."_ Then they kissed passionately again then lay side by side facing each other to catch their breath with a comfortable silence between them. 

 

" _Seven, why did you make love to me?"_  Janeway got curious for some unknown reason.

"... _perhaps to remove the assumption that i was not your Bonded_  One?" 

" _Just as the sacred scrolls of Arrows and Tingles predicted?"_ Janeway played along.

"Yes." Seven replied simply.

 

That set the women to laugh so hard that they had tears in their eyes. They sat up and the bodyguard serviced her captain throughout the night in many, wondrous ways.

 

 


	6. Tarvani rituals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janeway and her bodyguard/lover perform the sacred ritual at the holy shrine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for late update. Here`s a new chapter.
> 
> Tell me what you think and it will be lovely if you directed a kudos my way :)

Norice Clitora walked to the guest wing and pressed the door chime. Once the door parted she slowly walked through and stood in the middle of the room with hands behind her back.

 

Janeway and Seven spent the whole night cuddling and doing other stuff bonded people obsessed with one another did. Soon they fell asleep in each other`s arms, exhausted.

 

Early morning the bodyguard, dressed only in a dressing gown, went to prepare breakfast for her captain and herself and brought it to the bedroom on a tray. She placed it on a night stand and went to wake Janeway up with a long, langurous, passionate kiss. Janeway felt herself lifted from the bed and gently deposited on a fluffy cloud. She then felt a warm, naked body lie on top of her. Seven released the captain`s lips then she kissed and licked down her neck while pressing her mound against the captain`s. Seven thought that if she was going to pretend to be the captain`s _Bonded One_ then she may as well do the job right. That thought inflamed her passion and cause her to act with enthusiasm. 

 

The Borg woman parted Janeway`s legs and placed her own centre against Janeway`s. Then she started a slow deliberate movement of her hips. The half asleep captain caught on and eagerly kissed her lover back while spreading her legs wide apart to accommodate the other woman.

 

Soon the duo were gyrating their hips in a frenzy until they both cried out their passion to the air around the room as they climaxed. They both fell to the side and caught their breaths.

 _"Good morning to you too, my Darling. You prepared breakfast? Is that coffee i smell?"_ Janeway sat up in bed and leaned against the bed rest. Seven, who was half wearing the blue dressing gown, tied it around herself and sat next to the captain. She looked at the other woman`s breasts hungrily which caused Janeway`s nipples to harden to rocky tips.

" _Good morning, my captain. May i...touch you?"_   The young woman said in a seductive tone as she toyed with Janeway`s nipple closest to her. She did not seem to get enough of the captain`s body.

 

Janeway playfully swatted the exploring hand away and brought it to her lips where she kissed it. She thought that they were behaving like old lovers, everything seemed so natural.

 

" _No, Darling. If you do that we`ll never get out of bed and i do need to prepare myself for the grand speech when we reach the Tarvani homeworld. You don`t want me to look tired and exhausted, do you?"_ Seven pouted causing Janeway to kiss the pouting lips.

_"Very well, i will comply. For now."_

 

The women showeredand returned to the bedroom to eat breakfast from the tray Seven had prepared earlier. Then Janeway heard their door bell chime so she granted the caller permission to enter.

 

Clitora stood in the middle of the room with her hands behind her back. She was in full dress uniform of the Armed Guard of the Tarvani but her uniform was not armour plated, only the colours were similar to the guards.` The Covenant Of The Mother`s captain politely bowed to the Messiah and smiled at Janeway.

" _I trust you slept well, Captain Janeway?"_ Janeway appreciated that Norice was able to be professional and not use the religious term of her people " _messiah."_

 _"_ _Yes thank you, Captain Clitora Norice. Do we have far to go from here?"_

_"No, captain. We only have half a rotation to go at warp four but if i increase the velocity it will only be a quarter of a rotation."_

_"I am at your disposal, captain Norice, should you require information or just a chat."_  Janeway said invitingly.

 _"Thank you, Captain Janeway."_ After a few minutes the alien captain brought out a small padd and showed it to captain Janeway. She shyly asked for an autograph.

" _Captain, could you please sign this for me? It will greatly please my Bonded one, Terna Titty. She was the one who asked me to get an autograph for her."_ Janeway looked at Seven who stood farther away by the view screen and watched the two captains interaction. 

 

After Norice left Janeway stood in the middle of the room and sighed.

 _"How do i always get myself into such a mess?"_  Seven merely raised an eye brow.

 

The Covenant Of The Mothers orbited Tarvani, followed by The Voyager. A number of smaller ships, shuttles and atmospheric vessels accompanied The Covenant Of The Mothers. To the port bow were The Wise And Gray and The Bountiful Bum, to the starboard were The Perfect Orgasm and The Holy Boob. 

 

Janeway sighed heavily when she looked at the padd presented to her by the Mother Superior of The Refractory Convent. It contained a grueling sermon Janeway and her Bonded One were to take part in then the Messiah was to perform the Blessing Ceremony where she was to make love to her bonded one in view of all the high priestesses. The Armed Guards Squad Leader was to be present but not the rest of the guards.

 

Janeway pinched the bridge of her nose as she thought of a way out of her predicament. She seriously considered telling the Mother Superior, Slippery Sylvia, that she was _riding the crimson tide_  and wondered whether that would be a valid reason to forgo this particular ritual. The concept of lovemaking in public while everybody was watching her was as foreign as harnessing the Omega molecules. 

 

Mother Sylvia stood to give a long speech on the history of the traditions and the significance of observing them. She also talked at length about the fight against the good and evil which Janeway found a bit boring. Finally it was time for the blessings. The leader of the Armed Guard, Commander Saura Strapon, and her partner Petals Strapon, were to perform the Blessing Ceremony first then Janeway was to conclude the day`s worship ceremony. 

 

Soon the whole place was transformed. The hall was decorated in blues and greens, which Janeway understood to be Terran colours after her own home world, Earth. There were also reds and yellows of the Tarvani world which Janeway understood to mean various stages of the people`s sexual cycles every moon. Janeway stole a glance at Seven and saw the young woman attentively listening to Mother Slippery Sylvia`s speech. Kathryn knew that the young woman was enjoying all this and that she was probably glad and looking forward to making love with the captain in public. Strangely Janeway began to look forward to the lovemaking ritual.

 

On the large view screens Janeway and the elders gathered at the Refractory Convent witnessed the Saura and Petals making love. The speakers made things worse for Janeway. The moans and groans were very distracting but when she stole a glance at the Mother Superior, she saw that she was smiling as she watched the images broadcast throughout the whole of the Tarvani home world and the colonies around the planet.

 

 _"Oh, my goddess."_ Janeway said absentminded. When she looked around she found that all the elders had bowed their heads in worship. Were they worshiping her? " _Of course they were, you`re the messiah after all._ _"_

 

" _It is now time to conclude our ceremony with a blessing from our Messiah incarnate. May your orgasms as you connect with your bonded one  and the Great Mother herself fill you with energy and health. May you provide healing for all the world and bring a bountiful harvest to the farmers."_ The tall nun said and went to Janeway. She led her to a room complete with a bed. There were speakers and large view screens on all four walls. Seven, wearing her black outfit followed silently. She stood at the door waiting for Mother Superior to finish debrief Janeway on something.

 

Captain Janeway and Seven of Nine entered into the cozy room decorated with large pictures of the Tarvani goddess and previous messiahs throughout the Tarvani world history. At the very end was her own image and that of her bonded one, Seven of Nine.

 

 _"Seven, let`s get this over with_." Janeway whispered to her companion. 

 _"You speak of it as if we are going to battle, captain. We are merely going to pray to the Supreme Mother."_ Seven said and sat at the edge of the bed. Janeway, for the first time in her life, felt that she was performing as a porn star. 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Transcedental love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Messiah and her Bonded One get down to business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is much smut here. If it`s too hot for you, or if you are a nun, or can`t handle things, please turn back now. As for the rest of you, please come in ;)

Captain Janeway sat down on the bed next to her new lover and held the Borg woman`s hand in hers. She wondered how she was going to start making love while being fully aware that her activities were being broadcast and watched by billions of people on the Tarvani home world and the colonies beyond. Her concern was not her performance. She knew that she was a capable lover. Her issue was the lack of privacy because she was some sort of spiritual leader to these people. Kathryn realized that in complying with this world`s rituals and culture, she was performing her duty as a Starfleet officer and who knew that the Tarvani may want to join the Federation, if she performed well. Janeway almost laughed at the thought but she did not. The knowledge of doing something for the Federation and Starfleet gave her peace of mind and she smiled.

" _Why are you smiling, Kathryn?"_ The young woman _asked._

 _"...because i love you and i`m going to make passionate love to you like you`ve never experienced before. I`m gonna explore the whole of you and make you forget your name. In the name of the Great Mother of the Tarvani people, i am asking for good health for these people, abundance of rain for their farmers` crops, health to their livestock and general health to everyone. Peace and harmony with their neighbours. May every blessing predicted and promised by the sacred Scrolls of Arrows and Tingles be fulfilled and come to pass."_ The captain gasped as she felt a sudden surge of sexual energy engulf her. 

 _"Captain, what is that?"_ Seven asked in astonishment as she watched a white energy fog slowly approach where they sat. It started off as a small trickle of wispy white cloud-like substance from the corner of the ceiling of the room they were in. Then it lazily danced and came down one wall. It left the wall to dance some more as it spread around the room. As it did it picked up speed and volume and in just a few moments the smoke was no longer a smoke. It now resembled a large white energy zapping, zooming and bouncing around the room at sharp angles. It crackled every few seconds like lightning, buzzing as it hit a solid object. Seven of Nine noted that as Kathryn spoke out the quoted words from the Scrolls of Arrows and Tingles, the energy accelerated and made a pleasant humming sound as it vibrated and bounced off surfaces. The cloud then completely engulfed Kathryn, causing the older woman to gasp. 

 

Seven of Nine`s instinct wanted to yank Janeway away from the energy cloud but her logical mind told her that if Janeway was the Messiah, she was not going to be harmed in any way. The young woman relaxed a bit and concentrated on Kathryn`s words and actions. 

 

Janeway went on with her narrative as she lay the young woman on the bed on her back. She held both of Seven`s hands on her side and instructed her to keep them there at all times. Janeway went ahead and nipped at Seven`s ear. She then slowly undressed her crew man, peeling the black vest off her Bonded One`s shoulders. She did this in agonizing slowness. The Mother Superior of the convent watched with particular interest that Kathryn, the Messiah, avoided all the areas her companion wanted her explore, that she was not rushing in any way. 

 

Suddenly the religious leaders gathered at the site saw the energy surge surrounding Kathryn Janeway. They all gasped in awe and dropped to their knees in warship.

" _Lo, the Great Mother has indeed sent us the Federation Captain as the true Messiah!"_ The mother superior, Mother Slippery Sylvia, said prayerfully. Everybody followed her example and dropped to their knees.

 

Janeway, wrapped in a white blanket of energy, undressed her lover. She stood up to examine the blonde beauty lay before her. She nodded and smiled at Seven. She came back down and started to kiss the other woman on the mouth. When Seven reciprocated the energy cloud surrounded her as well and soon they were in a kissing frenzy, moaning and groaning in satisfied pleasure.

 

Kathryn kissed the blonde`s breasts. She brought them together and sucked on the erect tips. One hand moved down the torso until it reached at the juncture of Seven`s legs. She combed through the blonde tuft of hair and parted the legs a bit more. Janeway kissed the breasts and moved between the parted legs. She sat back to examine the lovely engorged sight dripping with fluids. Janeway wanted to drink of this woman, in fact she had wanted this for so long. Now it was before her. Kathryn parted the outer labia and reached down to kiss the area. She was drawn to the intoxicating scent and reached down to swipe her tongue along the seam.

 _"Oh my god, Seven. You`re so beautiful."_ Janeway said wondrously. The fact that everybody was watching her every move was now lost to her as she reached down again and retracted the clitoral hood. She greedily feasted on it. Janeway was about to touch her lover some more but Seven`s hips started to move faster than she could compensate her movements. She firmly held the young woman`s thighs in place and went on feasting. She sucked the erect clitoris into her mouth, causing an electric shock to engulf the young woman. 

 

Janeway went on sucking the clitoris with varying amounts of suction and pressure until she felt the body below break into orgasm. She was a bit disappointed with the young woman`s orgasming before she could do more, but the disappointment passed quickly to be replaced by euphoria. Kathryn licked up all the offering until the area was dry. She reached up to kiss the young woman. As they did all who were watching them saw the energy cloud lift off from the women. 

 

Janeway lay fully clothed in her Starfleet uniform beside her lover. She looked down at her lover who was still trying to catch her breath after the strong orgasm she had just had.  

 

**ABOARD THE COVENANT OF THE MOTHERS**

 

Captain Norice Clitora of the Covenant Of The Mothers ship sat with her officers, intently watching the proceedings in the ship`s mess hall. Terna Titty, her bonded one, sat on the arm rest, playing with captain Clitora`s hair. These actions of fraternization among the crew were only allowed during special religious festivals and worship. Norice felt an unusual desire to bond with her lover so she did just that. What Janeway and Seven were doing on screen seemed to be quite contagious, it seems, because if one was to observe people on the planet and the colonies, one would clearly see that the actions performed by the Messiah, disguised as the Starfleet captain, was mimicked everywhere.

 _"Now, my dear Terna. What would you like me to do? I just pleasured you this morning in bed. Do you require some more attention again? Very good. Strip and kneel before me. You should face away so i can appreciate your pleasant globes."_ The Covenant Of The Mothers` captain said seductively while her partner happily did as told. Terna Titty knelt in front of the captain`s chair but facing away from her. As Norice Clitora placed her hands on the smooth bare back, she started to lightly scratch the area. She heard the woman moan and start to wiggle her hips in the most attractive way. Then the alien captain held the wiggling hips and brought it close to her. She gently pushed the woman forward so that the area between the legs was exposed to her greedy gaze. She felt her mouth water as the area twitched. Clitora ran her fingers along the seam then spread the larger now engorged labia to reveal smaller lips. She reached down and took a swipe with her tongue. She liked the taste so she repeated the action. Norice`s actions became quite urgent as she squeezed and massaged the massive and attractive globes of her lover while feasting on the area between them. Unfortunately the woman who was now moving her hips forwards, backwards, and in a circular motion with much enthusiasm, seemed to want urgent release but the captain stopped her ministrations. She wanted to mimic the Messiah`s actions.

 _"Be patient, my Sweet One. I have not abandoned you."_ Clitora reassured, but the woman beneath her was fondling her nipples and groaning in need. Locks of beautiful raven hair was spread over her face and shoulders like a beautiful velvet curtain obscuring her view of the surrounding world and trapping her in this one of pure sensation. Norice guessed she could not compete against a spiritual being, that she did not have the patience Captain Janeway, the Messiah had. She will just have to perform her duty to her partner, for to ignore her was an act of sin.

 _"Very well, lie on the floor on your back."_ Norice instructed while the desperate woman did her bidding. Titty was overjoyed when she saw her lover reach down toward her, dressed in full armour of the Armed Guards, complete with the ceremonial spear dangling on her side, hover above her and kiss her on the mouth. Hard. For a few minutes their tongues met repeatedly while Elder Norice pinched and pulled her lover`s massive nipples. Then one hand travelled down south, its intention clear. 

 

Titty spread her legs wider apart to accommodate her captain`s questing fingers. She felt her erect clitoris touched repeatedly in a pleasant fashion. When her lover circled the puckered rim farther down below and circled the area with a finger, she burst out in a massive orgasm.

" _Uhhh! Uhhh! Uhhh! Uhhh! Uhhh! Uhhhhhhhhhh!!!"_ The amorous alien screamed her passion to the whole room. Nobody paid attention to the copulating couple on the floor as everybody else was doing the same thing. All except the un-bonded ones and those on duty manning the ship`s various stations. The un-bonded ones, young Tarvani, were not allowed to witness any bonding event until they had partners of their own. 

 

**ON THE STARSHIP VOYAGER**

 

" _Commander Chakotay, these people have not joined the Federation of planets yet, we are still on First Contact stage. We should respect whatever their culture dictates. I suggest we do not look at whatever the captain is doing."_ Tuvok was getting frustrated with the commander`s obsession of wanting to see what Janeway was privately doing in the chapel of worship, The Refractory Convent. He knew of the Commander`s prurient thoughts, that he merely wanted to be a voyeur.

" _What if she`s in danger? Incapacitated?_   _What then? We have no way of knowing this! As first officer, it is my responsibility to protect the captain!"_ Chakotay raised his voice. He was getting frustrated that his officers did not see reason. Perhaps they were drugged somehow. This was the second staff meeting in two days. Communication between the ship and the Tarvani people was severed. They had assured him that the captain and Seven were well, that they were merely performing diplomatic functions and will return in three days.

" _Chakotay, now you`re just sounding like someone has taken a lollipop from you. Get over yourself. Do you think a people would destroy their own religious figure?"_ B`Elanna was tired with the man`s whining. She wanted to get back to her engines, where her heart truly belonged rather than wasting time at this unnecessary meeting.

" _Doctor, can you perform a check on the Voyager crew?"_

 _"For what purpose?"_ It seemed that the EMH was also tired of the man`s constant whining.

" _To see if they have not been somehow brainwashed."_

 _"Very well Commander, i will."_ The Doctor saidin a resigned tone but he has gained enough sentience to act diplomatically when needed, and this seemed to be one of those times to do so.

 

The Emergency Medical Hologram dutifully started scanning the senior officers in the room. Then he went to sick bay and informed his staff to scan the crew in all departments then finish with those in their quarters.

 _"Become a ship`s doctor, they said. It`ll be fun, they said. I did not sign up for this!"_   The doctor muttered under his breath as he worked.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need feedback so i know you`re enjoying the story. Also let me know if you need another chapter :)


	8. Bonded ones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janeway’s blessings keep pouring out.

Sister Slippery Sylvia of the Refractory Convent, where Janeway was performing her messianic duties, walked up to the door and knocked. 

Seven of Nine sat up at the edge of the bed. She had quickly and effeciently put back her clothes on. She was still buzzing from the experience she has just had and was feeling euphoric. 

She silently watched her captain pacing. Kathryn seemed to be in deep thought. Seven wondered what her superior officer may be so preoccupied with. Slowly the young woman's euphoria subsided as reality set back in. Kathryn may be regretting what they had just done. She sighed audibly, causing the pacing woman to stop and look at her.

Janeway was buzzing all over. It was as if she had just passed through a pleasant nerve stimulator which had caused all her nerve endings to be in a state of hyperstimulation. She looked towards the door when she heard the door bell ring. Janeway went to open the door to the tall and beaitiful nun. 

_"Ah, Sister Sylvia. Please come in. I would like to thank you for all you have done for us, but now i would like to be on my way as we have a long journey ahead of us."_

_"Of course, Messiah. I have only come to offer you sacrifice from the religious elders."_ Sylvia said as she summoned the beautiful young woman behind her to come into the room. She presented the woman to Janeway as her new wife. The religious leader explained the tradition of polygamy as a required practice among messiahs. Janeway was offered Meryl as her second wife. Meryl knelt before the messiah and bowed her head in worship. Seven got up from the bed and followed Meryl's example.

Kathryn stood in the middle of the room, two beautiful women at her feet and waiting to cater to her every whim. It was clear what Sylvia had just done. She had offered her another bonded one. Janeway was going to have two wives. Sylvia smiled encouragingly at her. Janeway wondered how she got herself into these scenarios and more importantly how she was going to enter this in her logs. 

She watched the nun leave the room and sighed internally. Kathryn certainly knew how to deal with two beautiful women, but captain Janeway did not. The captain was a virgin, in a manner of speaking. All she knew was starfleet protocols and commanding a star ship. The redhead wished her sister, Phoebe, was present. She would know what to do in such a scenario. She also briefly thought what her mother, Gretchen, would say when she tells her that she had two daughters in law.

 _"Thank you, Ladies. Please sit down. We need to discuss something."_ Janeway smiled at her new wives.

She stood before them and went into lecture mode. 

Soon it was time to leave for the celebrations. The planet had reached a decision to join the Federation of planets of the Alpha Quadrant. It was only natural to join the planet of one's messiah, after all. The Voyager crew was invited to join the celebrations. Tuvok was updated on every single thing the captain had gone through during her Away mission. Chakotay, as Tuvok expected, did not take matters easily. He suspected that the aliens had brainwashed captain Janeway and that they wanted to take the ship and turn the crew into slaves.

Captain Janeway returned to the ship to meet with her senior officers. They had a lot to discuss. The newly approved Federation members in the Delta Quadrant  was one thing. Her formal wedding to two beautiful women would take some explaining and maybe some convincing to be done. It seemed that her first officer was finally doing his job, to protect the captain. The rest of the crew had a very different reason for his disaproval of Janeway’s upcoming wedding on the Tarvani homeworld.

B'Elanna had this outrageous idea that Chakotay was attracted to the captain. Despite that everybody knew of the on going subtle flirting between Seven of Nine and Janeway.

The female crew strongly believed that the captain needed an engineer as a maid in honour. They debated heatedly about who was going to fit this honourable task. Torres did not take part in the boisterous crowd's activities. Everybody knew who the best female engineer was, after all. As for the honourable part, she was just going to prove it to them somehow. The flower girl position was taken by the ship's only child, Naomi Wildman. 

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with me this long x
> 
> If you like the story then drop me a line to let me know, or leave me a kudos...or both☺


End file.
